D R E A M S
by EweLamb Lover
Summary: a girl who died in a car crash from Danny's childhood is making her appearance in his dreams. Danny has always fought with the ghosts of Amity Park, but can he appease the soul of a dead girl?
1. Chapter 1

D R E A M S

By EweLamb Lover

Danny restlessly tossed in his bed, his skin beaded with sweat. A bitter-sweet voice, almost forgotten, was calling his name over and over in his dream increasing in volume each time it calls. Danny jerked awake panting, looking around in his room. He sighed in relief, 'just a dream.' He sleepily looked over at his clock; "5:35 in the morning? Ah, great," He yawned. "Better get ready for school then."

As Danny searched for suitable clothing; he couldn't shake the dream from his mind, "I guess the only way to get it out is to tell someone about It." he thought aloud. 'But tell who?' he mused. 'I guess Sam and Tucker, but they wouldn't know who I'm talking about. Then again Jazz would know, but she wouldn't really understand.' Danny sighed. 'I'll just have to talk to Tucker and Sam about it.' He decided. A knock was heard interrupting Danny's thoughts;

"Danny? Are you all right?" Maddie Fenton (Danny's Mother) walked inside with her husband Jack Fenton. "We heard you tossing and yelling."

"So we thought a ghost was attacking you in your sleep! So we thought we might catch it!" Jack enthusiastically said. Maddie gave Jack a look of annoyance and Jack quickly added "And...to see if you were all right!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it looks like things are okay," Maddie's voice was full of concern, "But are you sure you're alright? This is the third time this week, honey."

"Mom, really, I'm fine. It's probably just stomach indigestion. I did have three tacos last night for dinner. Besides I'm sure it'll go away soon." Maddie gave one long look of concern into Danny's eyes then finally sighed.

"Okay, but if there's anything that's troubling you, just tell us. We don't want you to be scared by petty dreams caused by any ghosts-"

"And of course no ghost is going to stick around scaring the What-toosies out of our boy." Jack Fenton interrupted holding a flashlight in his hand and searching through Danny's closet and drawers. Why a ghost would be in his underwear drawer in the first place; Danny didn't want to know. Danny knew however was that his dream may have been more disturbing than he thought and he needed to tell someone his dream or he might go crazy; and of course his parents would _never_ understand.

Danny looked over at his clock; 5:47am. 'I think I'll need to wait till school though before I randomly knock on their doors at this time. Otherwise, Skulker might seem like my best friend compared to their sleep-deprived wrath.

"Hey, Danny!" Danny looked to see his father holding up Danny's old yearbook, from his elementary school, looking through it eagerly. Danny's heart quickened when he realized what was inside the book. "Who's Paulina Fe-" Danny snatched the book away before his father could finish.

"GET OUT! NOW!" He shoved his parents hastily out his bedroom door then quickly slammed it shut. Sighing in frustration Danny grabbed a sharpie and opened the book to where the message was written. "Here it is." Danny blushed. He recalled that day in kindergarten when he asked Paulina to write 'Paulina Fenton' in his yearbook. She of course has no memory of this but it always brought a smile to Danny's lips. But no matter how special the memory is to him, Danny needed to scratch it out before his dad tried to find it again. The ugly smell of the marker always made his head hurt, but the task was done, all that was left was her first name and the message she wrote. As Danny replaced the cap on the marker his eye caught a name that made his heart hiccup.

"Willow," he whispered. He turned the pages to his kindergarten class and immediately found the picture of a little girl with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair smiling sweetly at the camera, the picture made Danny's heart ache. He kept turning the pages of the old yearbook but closed it, seeing that whatever he wanted it wasn't in the book! He then walked to his closet and started searching for his first grade yearbook. "Aha! Found it!" Danny triumphantly held the yearbook. He started feverishly looking through the book till he stopped at the page with only the girl's picture, at the top of the page it read:

'In Loving Memory of Willow Doniet. We Will Miss You.' Danny's throat started to swell and his eyes started shimmering. "Whoa, Daniel!" he quickly wiped his eyes dry. "Try not to think about it now, ok?" He rubbed his eye then looked towards the clock; 6:50 am. "Holy shoot!" he jump from his seat looking for his backpack. "How long was I looking for that stupid yearbook?" he demanded. It didn't matter how long he was looking, it only matters how long he'll get to school before the bell rang, and that didn't leave Danny much time. 'In _human_ form that is.' He grinned at the thought. "I'm GOIN' GHOST!" a flash of light circled around his torso splitting into two, one dropping around his bottom half, the other rising around his top. Danny's shirt and pants transformed into a black suit with a single white D upon his breast, his hair became a pure snow white, his eyes a glowing emerald green and his skin was darker. The transforming circles dispersed turning Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom, a boy with ghost like powers. Danny looked in the mirror then smiled in satisfaction. "Look-in' good!" He thumbed up his reflection, readjusted the straps on his shoulder, but before he could disappear through the roof he heard a knock at the door.

"Danny?" Danny's older sister Jazz walked into the room. When she saw her brother in ghost form she quickly shutted the door.

"What do you want, Jazz?" He hotly placed his backpack on his bed.

"You've been tossing and turning all night, it kept me awake, so I wanted to know if you were okay." She crossed her arms and looked at Danny with concern, that look was really starting to bug him!

"Yeah, just stomach indigestion."

"Nightmares? So is it friend problems? Girl troubles? Ghosts?" Jazz urged.

"Stomach indigestion!" He was seriously getting annoyed with her. Always butting into his business. "Mom and Dad have already talked to me about it."

"But they don't exactly know you Danny, They don't know about your ghost powers and what exactly goes on at school. And-"

"Yeah, but they're our parents Jazz. They have a right to know."

"And I'm your _sister_!" She cried. "Danny, I know you think I'm a know-it-all and that I'm butting into your business, but if it's the same nightmare over and over again something's telling you something." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Why should I tell you when I have my friends to talk to?" He demanded.

"Do they even know who Willow is?" Danny flinched and starred at Jazz with shock.

"How did you-"

"You kept saying her name in your sleep. And your yearbook's opened to her memorial picture." Danny rushed over to grab the book but Jazz grabbed it before he could even reach the desk. She held it away from his grasp dangling it teasingly.

"Real mature, Jazz." He sarcastically growled. He made a swipe toward the book but Jazz pulled it away and slapped his hand away. "Jazz, we don't have time for this! We both have to be at school really soon."

"Wait how soon?" She lowered her hand to check her watch, Danny bolted and grabbed the book, Jazz screamed in surprise.

"Danny!" She screeched. Danny floated to the ceiling shielding the book.

"Come and get it, Jazz!" he taunted her. She jumped for the yearbook but Danny held it higher. But to make sure she couldn't get it, Danny disappeared through his ceiling waist high, dropped to the ground without the book but with a smug on his face. Jazz groaned, which made Danny's smirk even bigger. "Well, better get to school." He reached for his bag, Jazz was still looking at the ceiling, she sighed. Danny felt a little bad, she is his sister after all, she has always thought about what was best for him. This made him groan with guilty defeat. "Okay, okay." He ran his hand through his hair, Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"What's okay?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, But!" He looked at her straight in the eye which had eager satisfaction excitement. It quickly disappeared as soon he looked at her. "Not right now. I'll tell you along with Sam and Tucker, alright." Jazz squeezed her little brother tightly till he pleaded for breath.

"Alright." She smiled. Danny smiled a small smile in return. His clock buzzer started buzzing loudly, which scared the living crap out of them.

"We better run!" He suggested, Jazz nodded in agreement. The two started running for their lives soon after they left the house.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I know that it isn't much but, here's the first chapter in D R E A M S. I hope to update soon and I hope that you guys can help me with it. :3


	2. Chapter 2

D R E A M S

Chapter two:

"FENTON!" Danny sighed; he stirred what looked like mashed-potatoes and gravy around his tray.

'This is the fourth time today,' he groaned 'what does he want now?' Dash, a big handsome blonde jock, threw open the doors of the cafeteria soaking wet. His eyes searched the room eagle like, and he had a look that could kill! 'Oh yeah, now I remember.' Danny chuckled. Earlier that day Danny decided to pull a harmless joke on Dash. Using his ghost powers, Danny placed a bucket of water ever-so-carefully in Dash's locker so that when he opened the door the water would topple upon his head. But now Dash was out for blood.

Dash's eyes spotted Danny with a bloodthirsty look, 'Uh-oh' Danny gulped.

"You're dead-meat, Fen-turd!" Dash yelled across the room. Everyone in the cafeteria backed away from Dash's view.

"What did I do now, Dash?" Danny said innocently.

"You know exactly what! Today's Picture Day so I wanted to look extra special for the camera, but when I opened my locker a BUCKET OF WATER fell on my beautiful locks and my outfit!" He petted his hair tenderly, Danny raised his eyebrow 'Since when did Dash care about his hair so much? And today is Picture day?

"Why do you think I did it?"

"It had to be you," Dash grabbed Danny by the color of his shirt, getting ready to knock the lights out of Danny. "Because who else would dare to go that far?"

"But it's just water; it'll dry without any trouble, right?"

"Without trouble? It'll be dry by the time school's over, Fenton!" Danny's friend Tucker poked his head behind Dash.

"Dude, there's an invention called a 'Hair-dryer' ask any girl for one." He smirked. Dash gave him a dirty look.

"You're next, dweeb!" Tucker gulped and turned toward Sam. Sam crossed her arms across her chest, clearly annoyed.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Sam inquired.

"Are you kidding? I'm in deep water as it is!" Sam raised her eyebrow again.

"Well Danny's in _deeper_ water than you are Tucker!"

"Let's just watch." He said stubbornly. Dash held Danny by the cuff of his shirt high off the ground, Danny struggled and Dash was ready to punch his face in.

"Dash, please! What would punching Danny's face in help anything?" Sam pleaded, Dash just snorted.

"Getting your nerdy girlfriend to plead your case, Danny?" Sam fumed "Ain't gonna happen, Goth Girl." Dash pulled his fist back tensing up to meet skin and bone. Danny was ready, he closed his eyes and started to prepare for the blow, but suddenly his ghost breath forced itself out of his mouth. Surprised, Danny opened his eyes and looked around for the ghost. A green-ish glow floated by the window, a hand touched the glass softly then vanished. Danny also saw that Sam and Tucker were looking at him rather worriedly, that's when he remembered that he was about to get punched.

Ah, screw it! he thought darkly. He aimed his finger at Dash's knee and shot a sliver of ghost plasma into his knee. Dash howled in pain and let go of Danny, grasping his knee swearing up a storm. With no time to waste Danny rushed out of the cafeteria doors and quickly ran into the boys' bathroom. A flash of light and then Danny Phantom was flying out of school through the roof.

"Where are you, you cowardly ghost. You don't make that sort of appearance then disappear. Well," he chuckled lightly, "maybe." His eyes were searching through the trees of Amity Park, his ghost sense was growing as he came close to-Danny gulped- the cemetery. "Why the cemetery?" Of course the reason being that he was chasing a GHOST so it could be comfortable around the graves and such. But what puzzled Danny wasn't that.

None of the other ghosts he fought ever flew towards the cemetery, they're usually in places that they love to be around ex: Ember- music/rock band places; the Lunch Lady- a place with food; Tech-ness- Technological things. So what was so interesting about the cemetery to this one? He landed behind the gates of the cemetery, keeping a close eye out for the ghost. He looked behind a few graves and he started fuming. "Where are you?" His ghost sense slinked from his mouth almost pointing toward a road. 'I'll let you lead then.'

After a short while and several bursts of ghost sense mist, Danny started to recognize a path he once took. Running now Danny could almost hear the voice as his memory started to play before his eyes.

"Danny!" A little girl's voice screeched playfully. "You don't do it like _that_!" She held up her arms balancing on the stone wall, a younger Danny was mimicking her from behind. He fell. "Danny!" the girl jumped off the wall and ran to the boy who was sprawled on the ground face down. "Danny, are you ok?" she shook his shoulders and turned him over so that he was lying on his back. He laughed and the girl fumed. "Daniel! You 'bout gave me a heart attack!"

"You shoulda seen your face, Willow!" the smaller Danny was rolling all over the place laughing, Willow shot her nose up in the air stubbornly. Her eyes suddenly popped open as she realized what time it was.

"I have 'ta go home, Danny." She sighed as she picked herself up. Danny stopped laughing and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"But we just got here!" He whined "We hardly see each other since school started!" She looked at him sadly, smiling a little.

"I know, but if we want to play again I'd better get home. And you should too!" She placed her hands on her hips sassily and started walking away. Danny quickly tried to catch up to her.

The memory ended when Danny realized that he was where he needed to be and a ghost was sitting on a grave in front of him, he looked bored yet his eyes held amusement at the same time. The ghost was a boy who looked around sixteen. He was tall; he had long black hair that covered the left side of his face; a square jaw line and he was dressed like he was going hunting, he was handsome. If it weren't for his glowing green eyes and the aura around him, Danny would have thought that the stranger was a regular visitor to the graveyard. Seeing that the ghost wasn't doing any harm and wasn't planning on attacking, Danny decided to see what he wanted.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boy looked at him like he realized that Danny was there. He smirked.

"My name isn't of any importance." He said lazily

"Ok…" Danny rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I've got a message for you, no need to ask who from," He added, "I don't know myself." He snorted.

"What's the message then?" Danny was growing impatient. The ghost cleared his throat and leaned close to Danny's ear and whispered.

"'To find me, you must find the crying tree. And free a little angel of stone. Then, we shall meet again.'" A pause. "And that all I got." He shrugged.

"Uh."

"Don't look at me! I don't know jack of what she meant."

"She?" the boy's face went from calm and cool to 'oops' and-

"Ah shi-" He smacked himself on the head. "Sorry to have taken most of your time, Halfa, but I'm afraid I might slip something major and possibly get killed…again." He started to float away. "Also you have company! Bye-Bye! X3" He disappeared. Danny looked back behind him to indeed find that he had company.

"Sam,"

"What happened? You just booked it from the school; Dash is completely blind with rage and was sent to the hospital to fix his knee."

"Following a ghost." He said simply, Sam looked at him with concern.

"Danny, you've got to be careful. If Dash wasn't so bent on punching your face in he would have seen you shoot his knee with your ghost powers. Why didn't you just kick him where it mattered?" He flinched, but now that Danny thought about it, he_ could_ have just kicked Dash, would have been simple and not so risky to revealing his ghost powers at all.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't, huh?"

"You can bet your butt it's a good thing! Now help me down!" Danny looked up and saw Tucker in one of the trees.

"How on earth did you get up there, Tucker?" Danny flew up and grabbed Tucker under his arms and gently floated down. Tucker dusted off his pants for some reason.

"Never mind that, dude. Why are we in the graveyard? Feeling alright there dude?" Danny glanced over to the grave that the ghost was sitting on and took a closer look at it.

Sylvester Montigrahm

Born: Nov 18 1518

Died: Dec 24 1518

COD: Murder

"Cod? What's Cod?" Danny turned around to face his friends.

"I think that's a sort of fish." Tucker implied, Sam rubbed her forehead.

"C-O-D means Cause Of Death. This poor baby didn't get a chance to live till Christmas. Talk about an early Christmas present, Heaven should be a wonderful place for this little guy. But that leaves me wondering; Why would anyone want to kill a baby?"

"Some sick twisted revenge maybe?" Tucker suggested.

"What? Like some guy is really that twisted to kill a baby just because of some baby-barf?" Sam said sarcastically then she scrunched up her nose as she realized what she said and rubbed her forehead. "Wait, scratch that, that might have been the cause."

Danny couldn't help but smile. _She's cute when she scrunches her nose like that._

"Well, whatever the reason; revenge or pure insanity; they've been dead for a long time, see?" he pointed to the date, "Can't do anything about it now, can we?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, but still; a baby? Who would just kill a baby?" Tucker turned to his friends for any answers but they simply shrugged. He shook his head. "Anyways, you didn't answer my question. Why are we in the graveyard?"

"I just followed a ghost." Insistent stares urged him to continue "When Dash was about to kill me, my ghost sense kicked in and I found the ghost. But…" he paused, looking down from his friends gaze so they wouldn't see the disappointment in his eyes. "I thought he was someone else."

"Who was it this time? Skullker? The Lunch Lady?" Tucker pried. Danny shook his head.

"He didn't say his name, but he told me a message from someone who wants to meet me." Danny told his to friends the message and Sam just shook her head in disbelief.

"Honestly, Danny? A crying tree? An angel of stone. It's starring you right in the face of what it means!" The two boys' vacant stares were answers enough to get her moving. "Just follow me. Ghosts aren't the only ones who know their graveyards blade by blade." Shrugging, the two boys-one walking, the other flying—followed the Goth-girl through the graveyard.

"Whelp, we're here." Sam announced, so Tucker and Danny looked around.

"What's here?" Tucker exclaimed. "There's nothing but a sad looking willow tree!" Besides his ignorant friend, Danny new exactly where they were, though he wished he hadn't. Danny instantly transformed back to his human form and walked near the waterfall of branches of the willow tree and took a deep breath, then plunged himself through. What he saw is exactly how he remembered it, on that cruel day. Images flashed through his mind; tears, flowers, dirt and death. A single tombstone layed quietly under the boughs of the willow tree; an angel figurine was frozen in attempt to dance while praying. Danny knelt by the tombstone and petted its cool surface.

Here lies Willow Doniet

Born: August 21, 1991

Died: October 8, 1996

COD: Accident

His throat started to well up as he remembered the very memories he has tried to forget. He licked his lips in a nervous attempt to talk.

"Hey, Willow. It's been awhile since my last visit, hasn't it? Wow, it's been 9 years already." He ran a hand through his dark hair. This is not an easy emotion to overcome.

"Danny? You ok in there?" Sam walked through the vines of the tree; Danny stood and smiled at her.

"Sam," he said softly. Taking her hand in his, Danny pulled Sam close to him for a moment, a small embrace for a little comfort, then guided her in front of the grave. "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Say hi to Willow."Sam looked at the stone for a moment then tenderly placed her hand on the tombstone. She took a glance at Danny.

"Danny, I'm so sorry." He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much we can do anyway,"

"Who was she?" Danny didn't answer for a long moment, then he sighed.

"If I'm going to answer that Tucker will have to hear this too. TUCKER!"

"What?" a startled shriek came from behind the fall of vines.

"Get your butt under here!"

"Alright, alright." He huffed. His dark hands parted the flowing vine branches but took a moments' pause to look at the grave. "Something I missed?"

"I have to tell you both a little story. Tucker, you should be able to remember a certain girl in kindergarten right?" Tucker thought for a moment but then shook his head.

"Sorry dude, I got nothin'."

"I guess it's time for you to get reacquainted then. " He gestured to the grave, Tucker acknowledged the grave but made no movement toward it.

"I'll get to that in a minute, I'm pretty sure I'll remember her. Anyway, you were saying?" Danny closed his eyes and thought a moment, he finally opened his eyes and began the tale….

"I guess I'll start with, _Once Upon a Summer_…"

_**A/N: OK I'm so deeply sorry that it took so effing long and it's such a short chapter but really I've had writer's block like no other, school's getting annoying and stressful and a lot has been going on. Anyway, chapter three is going to be Danny's memories and such so be excited about that ok? xD ok. Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait and short disappointing chapter. :P I hope to upload the next chapter really soon! Reviews are always nice (go ahead and flame) but if they swear they **_**will**_** be ignored. (also be a little nice when flaming too please -_-' )**_

_**I don't own Danny Phantom or anything alike. The graves are my "OC's" I guess. Sylvester and Willow are my OC's also.**_


End file.
